


Happy Holidays

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: Season's Greetings from Neptune, CA.





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to finish my actual fic for the VM HQ Grab Bag, so I made this in the interim. Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161729868@N08/39212680522/in/dateposted/)


End file.
